This invention relates generally to a closure and more particularly to a back closure having spring-bias and snap action for repetitive, predictable, and simple securing of a frame back to a multi-use frame.
Presently, there are many methods and devices for securing a frame back, which may or may not be hingedly connected to a multi-use frame, such as a turn button. For example, a turn button is used to maintain a frame back within a multi-use frame with media, such as a photograph or artwork, sandwiched therebetween. Prior art turn buttons are typically tab-like structures that are attached to a multi-use frame back or a multi-use frame. The tabs are pivotally attached to the multi-use frame back or multi-use frame so that they may pivot in place. The free ends of the turn button tabs, when in a locked position, reside within a groove in the frame back or multi-use frame to secure it in place. When pivoted to an open position, the tabs are no longer engaged with the frame back or multi-use frame so the frame back can be freely removed to gain access to an interior of the multi-use frame itself to insert or remove media therefrom.
In general, prior art turn buttons are typically attached to the multi-use frame back or multi-use frame by a rivet, a “built-in” eyelet, or simply punched therethrough. This attachment dictates the pivoting tension of the turn button itself. For example, a tightly secured rivet connection will result in a tight turn button making it very difficult to turn for the user of the frame. A less tightly secured rivet connection makes it easier to manipulate the turn button but the connection will also be loose making a poor locking connection and/or making it possible for the turn button to fall off of the frame back or multi-use frame completely.
Sometimes, the turn button may fail to reliably and predictably secure the frame back to the frame for a variety of reasons. On occasion, the frame back is made of material, such as soft cardboard, lacking sufficient strength to properly retain the turn button therein. Upon installation, the rivet may be improperly flared allowing the turn button to disengage. Also, a consumer may not properly place the turn button in the correct position to secure the frame back to the frame.
Therefore, there is a need for a repetitive, reliable, and predictable way of securing the frame back to the frame to prevent disengagement of the frame back from the frame. Also, there is a need for securing the frame back to the multi-use frame which is convenient and easy to use for a consumer.